Fights can turn
by thatim-never-changingwhoiam
Summary: When Shizuo turns a violent fight around, what will happen?


I have no idea if I should carry this on.. should I? This is a little bit more in with the characters since I got complaints about how they're never in character by anonymous people.

Hope you enjoy as much as I liked writing.

* * *

><p>They've both been at it for hours, <strong>they had no idea why...<strong>_ maybe it was the stamina, maybe it was the urge to kill or prephaps these disires went deeper than they thought._

They didn't discuss this.. no, no words were spread. Only the bellows of the brutes low immense tone shouting the fleas disgusting name.

Stop signs.. cars.. blades all emerged across the city from each others hands.. the raft of their fury hit where ever they went. Even Izaya was angry, something inside him was burning up.. **He couldn't tell what, it was like his feet were on automatic.**

All throughout the fight that flea hadn't run, _was the brute worried? How could he be..?_ That flea was dying down, he could tell. **No not tell, he could see from the way the flea moved..**

His hips swaying within his throws, his crotch stretching from the thighs running.. seeing the informant in a way.. _was attractive. Attractive?_ His eyes twitched throwing the car his monstrous strength picked up.

For how long was he seeing it in this way? He knew he didn't have a fetish for such a thing.. rape. Or even hurting someone during sex.

Heck, he wouldn't even try such a activity. But with that flea it seemed right. It seemed he'd be beautiful dyed in his own blood, his monstrous strength inside him..** What the fuck was happening to him..**

Red eyes looked over at the blonde, realzing he was off guard at this point.._ 'Stupid brute, how can he stand there in such a delicious defensive way'_ He laughed to himself.. in a psychopathic way.

His pale hand threw a sharp blade at the brute, making it land in his arm. _'He really is dumbfounded..'_ he sighed to himself, but the cheshire smirk came onto his face again. _'Time to make the most of this'_

Slender legs trailed along to the dazed out blonde, making the most of the situation; he simply did something that the blonde would never forgive;

A cold tongue trailed along the slender neck on show, leading down to the half open top. His teeth simply pierced the sexual collar bones, but wait..** that isn't the unforgivable part** - Izaya groped the blondes ass, giving him a firm sqeeze.

Honey-brown eyes awakened feeling such a action.. a fucking action on his ass.. **WHAT COULD THAT FLEA THINK HE WAS FUCKING DOING..**

Automatically hands were wrapped around Izayas disgusting throat, his wind pipes being slightly crashed by his monstrous strength. Just enough so visual bruises would be made, his mouth laid open piercing the ravens open cavern. The cavern was making such whines and sobs, **he fucking loved it. Loved Izayas painful face.. his cries of pains.**

**So much emotion. So much 'human' life behind his crimson orbs.**

He wanted more.. he needed it. Pulling with the hand still strangling around the fleas neck. He then used his other hand to throw the flea against the gate.

Crimson orbs suddenly came back into focus from being able to breath again, gazing into honey-brown ones he saw determination and lust in the pits of anger. What was that brute even thinking.. Izayas brain tried to predict such actions.. he couldn't tell anything.. where this even go but couldn't.. "Shit" He cursed out at himself.

The light reflected against something.. something sharp and a weapon. _Shizuo had a weapon since when..? That was his flickblade, what kind of fucking twisted game is he playing!_ But before Izaya tried to think of something..

**"Strip.. fucking now"** Shizuo bellowed out lower than usual, his tone becoming lower from the shout.. a shout that Izaya wasn't used too.

In ways it turned him on.. it fucking turned him on.._ was he being ridiculous?_ **"The hell was your shit, who'd you think I am?"** His pride was still there, the fire was still burning in his heart.

**Shizuo wouldn't take no for a answer**.

Izaya felt a point against his chest, scraping just past his chest.. he heard a loud ripping sound. His clothes fell of in a instant from being cut, before he could even compain he saw Shizuos eyes stare at his pale body.

Staring up all of the curves and dips within the body, engraving what he was going to claim in his mind... his eyes grew more longing for lust. **The lust of hate.. the lust of pain towards the flea.**

Izaya couldn't really make out what was going on at all, his vision had gone slightly blurred.. he stared up at the handsome face for too long. Loosing himself in those honey-brown delicious eyes.

Finally he felt something against him, no.. he was getting lifted up. In a instant his body clutched onto the bigger built male._ Like he was desperate for something.. it honestly didn't help he could hear the blonde chuckle low down his ear opening up his flies._

Shizuo coudn't give a fuck with preparation or lube, he wasn't gay and didn't even know about such a thing. The flea deserved this, deserved the pain he was going to get given.

With his leaking red erection out, he decided it was time.. he lowered Izaya down onto him. Feeling the tightness pulling him in already, it was so fucking hot inside.. the ravens insides were sucking him in.. inch by inch.

Whereas Izaya couldn't help his whimpering, or the tears of pain that were falling down his face. It fucking hurt. No, not just hurt. He felt full.. too full like he was going to explode. **"I-I can't do this! Y-you can't Shizuo"** His whimpers made him say such things, but he was too weak from the fight.

But Shizuo couldn't give a shit about the informant, he suddenly pounded out and then back in slowly.. starting to bump his pace up, their skin clashing in the cold air. Creating such friction against one and another. _"Fuck you feel so good, delicious tightness surrounding me!"_

Izaya was crying at this point, his insides were ripping from no preparation.. even though it was starting to feel good. Moans echoing against the walls of the alley way. He let himself go, because his need of desperation was there.

Shizuo kept pounding, noticing the informant wasn't struggling against his pounds anymore. So his monstrous speed came into the pounding, trying to hit that bundle of nervs inside the raven.

Izaya felt something rip through him.. making his head throw back in ecstasy.. **Shizuo hit something.. hit something good.** And he kept hitting this one spot over and over.. feeling the smaller body tremble underneath him. Izaya couldn't tell if he wanted Shizuo to stop anymore it was way too much! Too much for him to even bare.

**"I-I CAN'T FUCK, SHIZUO STOP"** He cried out, his nails digging into the brutes back harshly. Wanting power, but it couldn't happen he was already crying in agony.

His cock was so fucking deseprate it wanted more than the friction from Shizuos shirt, it needed its release.

Shizuo on the other hand was nearly on his edge too, not shameful enough to cum before Izaya.. so he used one of his hands to pump the neglected member.. not before long his semen shooted out of him. His body trembling clenching around the member buried inside him. **"Shizzzzuooo" his mouth cried out.**

It was enough to make Shizuo shoot inside the smaller male, his orgasm ripping throughout his body. Making him shudder, and grunt in pleasure. He dropped Izaya, from being weak. The pleasure was a bit much.

**Shizuo took one last glance at Izaya, realizing what the hell they just did.**


End file.
